need for speed
by KitsuneDragonBlack
Summary: naruto quiere ser el mejor corredor pero deve supedar a 11 lo pogra con ayuda ayudenme con el titulo


**Hola de nuevo aquí esta la nueva historia de naruto y FIFA 2016**

 **Ya saben no soy el creador de naruto así que no me pertenece y quise poner el FIFA por que me gusta es mi juego favorito**

 **Las otras historias ya casi tengo sus capítulos por cierto ¿quieren que agá un capitulo de 14 de febrero a su gusto ? solo debéis de decir**

 **Bueno comencemos**

En medio de un estado de futbol a poco tiempo de terminar vemos a naruto, shikamaru, choji, kiba, killerbee, gara, itachi, contra a sasuke y su equipo (si soy genial para esto)

Kiba patea el balón y sasuke lo toma con la mano y comete una falta

Solo quedan 40 segundos para que acabe naruto parece que va a patear el balón

Lo patea leda en los bajos al equipo contrario

El balón cae a 5 metros de la portería y kiba parece que va a por el la va a lograr lo patea y gooool para el equipo de naruto

O pero que es eso parece que los dioses griegos vinieron a destruir la cancha

Zeus: jodanse putas y mueran

 **Kitsune haaaaa**

 **kitsune perdonen por eso fue un sueño**

 **kitsune la verdadera historia es la de abajo**

 **posdata importante leer lo ultimo**

 **posdata a mi no me gusta el fifa**

PROLOGO 

**AUTOLOG** gracias por registrarte uzumaki naruto

 **AUTOLOG** Para ser el Most Wanted numero 1, necesitarás ir más rápido que la policía, a tus amigos o enemigos, y ser más astuto que tus rivales. Con la policía pisándote los talones y acelerando para detenerte, necesitarás tomar decisiones en milésimas de segundo. también puedes modificar tu auto y lomas importante utilizar tecnología vanguardia cuenta con un sistema de armas que permite inmovilizar tanto a la policía como al corredor pero es depende de las carreras que manejes,

 **AUTOLOG** En tu primer encuentro dirigente a la pista de nascar allí te esperan otros concursantes solo tienes 10 minutos apúrate

naruto encendió su masda RX-8 azul y condujo a la autopista

 **NARUTO** mierda el camino corto esta muy lleno mejor por el largo

Al llegar

A la pista de nascar naruto vio un porsche boxter spider gris pertenece a itachi a lado un Dodge charger color blanco que pertenece a **¿?** , a lado un BMW Z4 sdrive35is color rojo le pertenece a un desconocido ellos platicaban normal

 **Naruto** : soy el ultimo

 **Itachi** no lo eres falta mi hermano

Desconocido quien va a ser el que va a salir solo escoge somos 5

 **¿?** Itachi por que tu hermano no viene solo faltan 2 min

De pronto llega el ultimo auto un mearserati gran turismo 5 color azul mediterráneo

 **Sazuke** ya empezó perdedores

 **Itachi** no todavía no

 **Sazuke** se sube a su auto y se pone en la línea de salida

 **Naruto** : que le pasa a tu hermano

 **Itachi** siempre fue así como mi padre

 **¿?** No importa hay que empezar

Todos se suben a sus autos y se dirigen a la línea de salida

 **Autolog** empieza en 3 - 2 … 1 ….. gooo

Todos los autos avanzan el auto de naruto esta en segundo el de itachi en tercero y el desconocido el ultimo en primero esta sasuke que frena intentando chocar con naruto pero lo esquiva

Auto de naruto

 **Naruto** que le pasa

Auto de sasuke

 **sasuke** segunda vuelta mejor acabo rápido, activa el turbo dejándolos muy atrás acabando en primero luego por naruto segundo después por la chica cuarto itachi y el ultima el desconocido

todos vuelven afuera .esperando información mientras lo asen discuten

 **naruto** has hecho trampa

 **sasuke:** me da igual gane

 **¿?** Te tienen que descalificar

 **Autolog** el eliminado es el desconocido al restante le llegara la información en 2 días todos ganaron RCG que marcan el nivel de xp después de una carrera y subir de nivel

Al escuchar sasuke se va junto con Hitachi dejando a los 3 restantes

 **Naruto:** lo siento fue un gusto correr con tigo

 **¿?** Si lobas a intentar de nuevo

 **Desconocido** no trabajare para mi padre en el taller vengan algún día, se va

 **Naruto** okey quieres celebrar

 **¿?** Si por que no

Dentro de un bar

 **Naruto** que aras ahora

 **¿?** no se creo que correr no

 **Naruto** si

 **¿?** Tu quieres estar en el puesto numero 1

 **Naruto** : si me ayudarías

 **¿?** no lo se

 **Naruto** por cierto cual es tu nombre

 **¿?** Mi nombre es

 **Kitsune lo importante**

El primer comentario debe poner un personaje femenino y es el que se baa quedar

Segundo para el que no lo sabe puse avisos a una historia por que se trata de eso

Como alguien le atino a dos palabras decirme como quiere la historia o de quien la adopto

Solo queda el ultimo juego apurase a atinarle

Ago. las historias sábado y domingo solo tengo poco tiempo

 **Menos importante**

Es todo por hoy es solo mi lap esta fallando la pila y otras cosas intentare subir otro


End file.
